


Love Chain Encircle

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Dog on Girl, F/M, Filming, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked while Stuck, Group Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape, Unwilling Porn Star, nonhuman pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sailor Scouts were defeated!  How?  We don't care.  When?  We don't care.  By who?  We don't care.What's going to happen to them next?Now, there's something we care about...
Relationships: Aino Minako/Original Male Dog, Hino Rei/Original Male Dog, Kino Makoto/Original Male Dog, Mizuno Ami/Original Male Dog, Tsukino Usagi/Original Male Dog
Kudos: 94





	Love Chain Encircle

Ami awakened groggily, peeling her eyes open with some effort. She'd been sleeping in a most uncomfortable position for some reason, cheek and hands pressed against the hard ground with her knees under her and butt in the air. With her eyes open all the way and her facilities returning to her, she saw that Minako was sleeping in the same position to her left. Even small movements were difficult, and upon trying and failing to shift her hands, Ami discovered the reason she had slept in such an awkward way without slumping over. Her wrists were manacled to the ground, her ankles were likewise immobilized, and there was something under her hips preventing her from lowering them.

With growing dread, Ami ascertained that not only was Minako similarly restrained next to her, but that next to Mina was Makoto, next to Makoto was Usagi, and next to Usagi was Rei, completing a circle of helpless Sailor Scouts. Ami did not remember the circumstances of their failure, but it was clear that with all five of them captured there was no hope of a rescue. Possibly even more alarming was that, although Ami was a bit naive and inexperienced, she was nevertheless knowledgeable enough to understand the only possible reason for the very unique nature of their restraints. Her fears were confirmed when she determined with a little concentration that yes, the touch of air on the skin of her naked nether region meant that she was bare to the world down there. Despite the more dire ramifications of their predicament, that alone was enough to send the blood rushing to her head and turn her red as a beet.

"Ah, so Mercury was the most resilient of them after all. Who would have guessed." A voice echoed through the chamber. Ami scanned frantically, but was unable to identify the source. No doubt that was because the circle of incapacitated Sailor Scouts was extremely well lit, but everything a few feet behind them was utterly dark.

"Who are you? How did you defeat us?" Ami asked tremulously.

"Oh, no one of consequence. A Youma, of course. Not a significant one, I'm afraid. My domain is rather specific and lacks raw power." The voice sounded amused. "As for how I defeated you...you really don't remember? Well, maybe that's for the best. Best for you, best for me, best for all the lovely people that have internet access..."

Trying in vain to prevent her unfortunately intelligent brain from putting together exactly what THAT meant, Ami asked, "Why did I wake up first? What's wrong with everyone?"

"As I said," the voice was thoughtful. "It seems you had the toughest aura, and so you recovered the quickest. I would have thought it would be Jupiter over there, but no. She appears to be all talk." Ami wanted to protest that far from being all talk, Mako was the strongest person she'd ever met, but she held back to allow the voice to keep talking and hopefully reveal something important. "But my power isn't harmful. They should be waking up any second now, and none the worse for wear. Well...mostly."

On cue, the other four Sailor Scouts began to stir, awakening to various reactions of dismay and protest. The room was quickly filled with the yells of four panicked and/or angry fourteen year old girls. Makoto and Rei pulled mightily and violently on their bonds, trying to break out with brute force. Minako examined them with measured inquiry for weaknesses, a more admirable but still pointless attempt. Ami had already evaluated them in full, and found nothing to exploit. Usagi was crying at the top of her lungs, adding much to the noise level and nothing at all to the escape effort. The unknown voice remained silent throughout the cacophony.

As Usagi's wailing finally died down to a whimper, the others all did what they always do when any uncertainty arises: They turned to Ami for answers. Unfortunately, she didn't have much for them this time, and what she did have was not what one would call good news.

"We've been defeated and captured by a Youma. I don't know how. I don't supposed any of you remember what happened?" Four heads shook, Usagi letting out a sniffle. "The Youma who captured us is either somewhere in this room, or more likely has some way of projecting his voice to us."

"That's right. Very good, Sailor Mercury. You get a gold star." The voice sounded throughout the room, as difficult to locate as the first time. "I don't even need my limited powers to do it, thankfully. The things these humans come up with are amazing sometimes, you know? With all the cameras I have set up, I can see and hear you all perfectly well from the safety of...where I am, and the speakers in the room let me talk to you! Ingenious."

"Wait. Cameras?" Rei wiggled her bottom a little. "It feels like..." Horror dawned on all four at once.

"Oh, you just realized? Mercury was much quicker on the uptake. That's right, my dears, right now the whole internet can sing I see London, I see France, I see Mars' under...nope, never mind, you're not wearing any. Where are your panties, you naughty girls? Quite the oversight there, wouldn't you agree?"

Another round of even more hysterical yelling and crying and trying in vain to break the bonds. Again the voice remained silent throughout, and again all four turned to Ami in the end, with more desperation this time, like she was their last hope on earth. Feeling just a bit resentful of the burden placed on her, Ami delivered the bad news.

"I see no way out of this. I've examined every possibility I can think of, but it seems our host's caution is unnecessary. Something in this room is suppressing our powers, and without them, we are...we will be...I'm sorry, girls. We're going to be raped. Our va-va-vaginas are naked, we're being filmed, everybody can see our everything, and we're going to be raped. On camera."

Minako moaned, Makoto gritted her teeth, Rei turned white as a sheet, and Usagi cried some more.

"Rape is such a dirty word. I would prefer to say that you're going to...make love. Unwillingly. In front of the whole world." The voice was unbearably smug.

"Please don't do this. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please," Usagi begged unceasingly.

"I'll kill you. You better start running now, because when I get out of here, and I will, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you. You hear that, sicko?" Makoto bit off through clenched teeth.

Rei whispered mantras under her breath with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Minako remained mostly under control. Only the slightest quaver in her voice gave away her eroding composure. "Hey, listen, Mr. Youma? You can let the others go. I'll put on a show for you like nothing you've ever seen. I'll be better than all four of the others combined, so just let them go, huh? They're not worth your time. They won't even know what they're doing."

He laughed long and hard. "Nice try, Venus. I examined you all earlier, and I know you're not anywhere near as experienced as you're pretending. You're all of you blushing untouched virgins. Points for the attempt, though. Maybe it'll even be true by the time we're done here today, who knows. Now! I think it's time you all met your new lovers, don't you?"

Ami's brain was as unfortunately quick as ever. She puked before she ever saw the figures lining up behind the Sailor Scouts to take their pleasure of them. The heavy panting and scratching of claws on concrete told her what she never wanted to know before the Dalmatian behind Minako, St. Bernard behind Rei, Pit Bull behind Usagi, and Great Dane behind Makoto became visible. None of the five could see the dog about to preparing to pop her own cherry, but seeing the canine would-be-lover of her four friends was enough to clue each of them in on what her own fate was about to look like. All four of them screamed, and Usagi was no longer the only one crying hysterically.

"Well!" said the voice huffily. "That's an overreaction, don't you think? These are perfectly handsome boys! Oh, but you can't see your own doggy lover now, can you? Let me introduce you, then. Venus, I hope you're able to live up to your hype, because Spot the Dalmatian is quite the enthusiastic lover. You'll be able to keep your word about putting on a show, if you can keep up with him, that is."

Minako pressed her face to the ground, chest heaving with sobs.

"Mars, you don't seem to be a very affectionate person. Maybe the king of affection, Duke the St. Bernard, can teach you a thing or two."

Rei bit her lip until it bled, tears flowing freely from her closed eyes.

"I'll be honest, Moon: You don't seem very sturdy. Don't worry. Archie the Pit Bull is the most gentle of the lot. You're in good hands. Paws. Whatever."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Usagi's wailing reached a new pitch, but the speaker merely turned up the volume and spoke over her.

"And you, on the other hand...or cock, as the case may be...Jupiter, you get a chance to prove how tough you are. Brutus the Great Dane is quite the forceful lover. Have fun."

Mako steeled her expression, a lone tear escaping down the side of her face.

"And you, Mercury." Ami would've closed her ears if she could've. Some things are better left unknown. Like the identity of the dog that was about to take your virginity. "In my personal estimation, Lucky is the most skilled lover of the lot. Lucky lucky, eh? Just a little pun there. Oh, he's a German Shepard, I'm sure you wanted to know."

It was a sign of how bad things were that Ami experienced just the tiniest bit of relief that it wasn't an even bigger breed of dog. Imagine that. Feeling GRATEFUL that the dog preparing to bury his dirty inhuman cock deep inside her virgin pussy wasn't going to be quite as big as the one going inside Mako.

"Let's see. Cameras set, got all the angles I need, check if we're still recording, yes we are, everybody ready? Okay! AteeeenTION!" The quality of his voice changed. The dogs stilled in concentration. "Aaaaaand, MOUNT!"

These dogs were clearly highly trained. Ami felt Lucky's fore-paws grip her hips simultaneously with the sight of Brutus and Archie mounting Mako and Usagi respectively, the two who were directly in her line of vision. If she had been turned her head right or left she would have seen that the synchronization of Duke on Rei and Spot on Mina were equally flawless. An instant later, a stabbing sensation in her special place and the widening of Mako's eyes and cry of pain from Usagi told her that the five of them had just lost their virginities. To dogs. While being filmed.

But it was difficult to think about abstract things like the entire world witnessing her abject humiliation when there was the much more immediate issue of the 100 pounds or so of powerful, muscly dog ramming repeatedly into her backside, driving his thick doggy cock in and out of her insanely fast. She'd touched herself before, of course she had, who hasn't, but the light touching of her own fingers stroking her flesh did absolutely nothing to prepare her for what sex with a dog felt like. It was so overwhelming it became hard to think about anything else in no time at all. Her entire world narrowed down to her love hole and the thick tube shaped thing moving way too quickly and forcefully inside it. It hurt. A lot. Though strangely enough, the blood that soon covered Lucky's cock made it hurt a little less.

She did have just enough attention to spare for her teammates. The Youma had been perfectly truthful, it seemed. The Pit Bull behind Usagi didn't appear to be putting much force behind his thrusts, though that didn't stop her from wailing at the top of her lungs. The Dalmatian was indeed going about his mating with Mina at a much faster pace than what she could feel from Lucky. Mina looked shell-shocked, unable to respond under the jackhammerlike speed of her rapist. And though it was more an impression than anything substantial, Ami felt that Duke did seem more loving than the others. Maybe it was the way he kept leaning forward to lick Rei's hair every couple of thrusts. If so, she definitely didn't return the affection, straining in vain to pull away from his attentions. And Brutus...

Brutus lived up to his name. He wasn't as fast as Spot. It was hard to imagine anything was. He wasn't even as fast as Lucky. But Ami was almost able to forget her own pain when she saw what Mako was being subjected to.

Mako's entire body shook every time the Great Dane reared back and slammed his dick into her again. Every time, it was fully audible. Thump. Thump. THUMP. THUMP. Ami could practically feel the impact from all the way over there. Mako tried her best to remain stoic, but every thrust broke her down a little. Ami found herself unable to turn away from the sight of Mako's expression breaking, one gigantic, powerful thrust at a time, until finally she shattered.

"Please, no more! Please! I'll do anything! Make him stop, make him stop, make him stop! PLEAAAAAAASSSE!"

But the voice did not respond, and Brutus did not stop. If anything, he picked up the pace, Mako's cries possibly some kind of trigger for him, some detached part of Ami's brain noted. Or maybe not, because she felt Lucky pick up the pace as well. Glancing around, all the dogs had. Yes, even Spot was going faster, impossible as that seemed. 

And all the girls were crying now. Mina collapsed to the ground to the extent that the bonds would allow, bonelessly limp, Spot shaking her like a rag doll with his lovemaking. Quiet tears leaked from her eyes. Rei's head dropped, her hair covering her face, shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. She no longer even tried to prevent Duke from licking her bared neck when he would lean forward during particularly deep thrusts. Mako had devolved to screaming incoherently. Though she still resisted physically better than Mina, the pounding she was taking from Brutus was too much for any girl to take for long. Strangely enough, Usagi's wails were somewhat comforting, offering some vestige of normalcy and familiarity in this, undoubtedly the darkest moment of their lives. She sounded no different now being raped by a dog than she had yesterday when her favorite ice cream was sold out.

Ami was limited in how much attention she could spare for her friends, though. Her own pussy stuffed full of doggy cock was not the kind of thing she could just forget about, especially when Lucky picked up the pace. The shock of penetration, the mind-numbing horror of the situation, and the pain of being far too full with far too much stimulation, had slowly worn off. And what was left when all of that faded was a tiny little something that she didn't notice at all at first and did not recognize when she did. At least, not until it started growing.

Ami's inexperience did not allow her to fool herself for more than a moment. She might never have felt this before, and it might be the last thing on earth she wanted to feel right now, but she was too smart not to know what this feeling growing exponentially from deep within her core was. It was going to happen, and she couldn't stop it. She would have the first orgasm of her young life, and it would be from the penis of a German Shepherd.

The humiliation was a hundred times worse than the pain had been, but all the clenching and denial in the world only slowed it down. It built slowly and inexorably. In abject shame, she discreetly examined her teammates, hoping and feeling dirty for it that she wasn't the only one who would experience this.

Mina appeared to be unchanged, but looking closely, tears were no longer leaking from her shut eyes. And looking even more closely, her hips...yes, they were. Her hips were moving. She was fucking back against Spot. It was almost unnoticeable, maybe even unconscious, but once every four or five times he drove his cock into her, she matched him by shifting her pert bottom ever so slightly in his direction.

Rei wasn't sobbing anymore. It may have sounded like it, maybe she was trying to make it sound like it, but Ami knew what she was listening for, and those were not sobs. Those were gasps. Her hair still covered her face. Understandable, if she was feeling anything like the shame Ami felt at being pleasured by a doggy dick.

Usagi was still wailing. Ami had always suspected that whine was nothing but a put on. She felt confirmed in that belief by virtue of the fact that Usagi sounded exactly the same, even though there was not a single tear on her reddened face, which was scrunched up in an expression that Ami recognized as 'pure pleasure'. Unlike Mina, she wasn't even trying to conceal the fact that she was moving her hips for Archie. The two of them looked like they were pros at this, Archie slowing and Usagi speeding up to match his pace. Ami could genuinely believe they'd been doing this all their lives.

But Mako was the one Ami watched as Lucky continued to build her climax to higher heights. Mako took longer than the others for the pain to fade into pleasure, and took longer than the others to understand what that pleasure was. She also began unconsciously fucking backwards into the Great Dane as he continued to slam mercilessly into her, not knowing what she was doing or what was happening to her. Ami bore witness to the departure of pain from her face, the slow build to pleasure, and eventually...

"Oh, no. No, no. Not this. Oh, please, not this!" Mako finally knew. "Not from a dog, never! Never! I won't!"

But Ami knew Mako was as helpless to prevent this as she herself was. And again, that shameful part of her mind acknowledged that she found comfort in knowing that Mako would experience this ultimate humiliation with her, that she would not be alone in being fully transformed for a moment into a dog's breeding bitch. And so it was that when she saw the look on Mako's face and the spasming of her body, heard the scream of despair, that was the thing that pushed Ami over the top. The bubble that had been growing to unbelieveable size finally popped with a bang. Wave after wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over her body. Her own cum covered her legs and no doubt made quite a puddle on the floor.

Moments later all five dogs howled. Ami felt Lucky growing even bigger and then squirting dog semen all over her insides. She felt him dismount and saw the others do the same, but the dicks planted firmly in the Sailor Scouts' pussies were now too big to come out. As one, the dogs lifted a leg and turned around, ass to ass with their human girl lovers, doggy dicks still squirting into human girl wombs.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ami couldn't get the breath to retort.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'That was fun and all, but Mr. Youma, how will we get pregnant if our lovers are dogs? Shouldn't we have human lovers too?' Well, don't you worry your pretty little heads about that. That's where my power comes in! As I said, it's a very situational power, but this is the exact situation for which it is useful! Amazing, no?"

Ami's dread and disgust reached new levels as she anticipated what he would say next.

"I've altered your eggs, my dears. Quite wonderful of me, I know, but hold your thanks until I'm done. I've altered your eggs to accept canine sperm, AND I've caused you all to ovulate...today! You will all now experience the joys of motherhood, as you have all just become pregnant with puppies! Frabjous day! And now I will accept your thanks."


End file.
